1). Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cart which is used for transferring holders.
2). Discussion of Related Art
It is often necessary to transfer materials or objects from location to location in a fabrication environment. A fabrication environment usually has a floor with passages painted or otherwise defined thereon. Various fabrication equipment may be located next to the passages. Stands are often located near or adjacent the fabrication equipment.
The materials or objects are usually located in holders which are located on a cart and transported to or from the fabrication equipment with the cart. Once the cart is positioned next to a stand one or more holders can be transferred between the cart and the stand.
It is often necessary to locate two or more holders on the cart. The cart may have a shelf for locating the holders on. The size of the shelf is determined by the sizes and number of holders to be transported. A relatively large shelf would be required in order to transport a large number of holders, especially if the holders themselves are relatively large. Such a large shelf necessitates a large cart which would be difficult to maneuver through the passages on the floor of the fabrication environment.
What is therefore required is a cart which allows for a relatively large number of relatively large holders to be transported in a relatively compact manner.
What may also be required is a cart which allows for easy transportation and transfer of the holders.